


His True Self

by lovevalley45



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack, Furries, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevalley45/pseuds/lovevalley45
Summary: Toby has a revelation.





	His True Self

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas ya filthy animals
> 
> this is what happens when i get stuck at a christmas party and the worst idea ever comes to me so i have to write it. anyways enjoy whatever the fuck this is and maybe leave a kudo if u want me to write more... not furry related stuff. yeah.

“Ok, what is so important that you had to call me over at 2 AM?” Jim sat on Toby’s bed in his pajamas. 

He was, understandably, not enthusiastic. No one would be happy to be woken up at 2 AM after only getting to bed at midnight. But Toby had texted him until he woke up because his phone had nearly buzzed itself off his nightstand. 

“I’ve realized something about myself,” Toby said. 

Jim raised an eyebrow at him. “Yeah?”

“Jim,” Toby sighed. “I’m a furry.” He looked down at his hands, a worried expression on his face. 

Jim rubbed at his face. “Am I supposed to be surprised?” 

“Oh.” Toby looked back up at him. “Wait, what?”

“Yeah. I’ve seen the way you look at Darci in her mascot costume.” He shuddered. 

Toby nodded to himself. “Yeah, guess that makes sense.” 

“You’re not really subtle.”

“I get it, Jimbo.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my holiday gift to my lovely readers, i'm so sorry.


End file.
